


Sit-ups to Your Soulmate

by btsnct



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College, College AU, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, fraternity, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsnct/pseuds/btsnct
Summary: Kihyun can’t believe he waited till his final semester to take gym class. Not even the good gym class where you get to pick a specific sport your skills are catered towards- the bad gym class where you run and do push ups."Partner up!"Kihyun just now takes stock of the room filled with other students. There’s a bunch of girls standing at the front, either looking around in anticipation at the boys or holding each other’s hands. There’s a group of boys who look like they don’t do sports to his right, and to his left the most beautiful guy he’s ever seen. WAIT WHAT?





	1. Gym Class #1

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh i havent written fan fiction in like years???? and even then i never published it so this could be complete trash 
> 
> wrote this for my best friend, whom i brought into the cult of kpop, this one's for you my soul bro ily 
> 
> this title is corny, but i am also

Kihyun can’t believe he waited till his final semester to take gym class. Not even the good gym class where you get to pick a specific sport your skills are catered towards- the bad gym class where you run and do push ups. Crunches and squats Kihyun can do. He’s been doing a set of those almost daily as they seem to help his dance skills (and give him spectacular abs, if he says so himself) but running, that’s another story. And his arm strength is pretty low too, he thinks as he flexes half heartedly in his sad gym uniform at the full-length mirror. 

“Would you stop sulking, it’s time to leave!” Minhyuk, his roommate and best friend chirps, walking into their shared and snapping him out of his state. 

“You too!” Minhyuk is poking a pile of covers on his bed that Kihyun hadn’t noticed before. It moves slightly, and a head emerges. 

“How long have you been in here!” Kihyun shouts, Jooheon’s eyes going from drowsy to wide open at the sound. 

Minhyuk scratches the back of his head bashfully, as Jooheon makes a sulky face and emerges, already in gym clothes. “Honey kinda… sleptover?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, “Next time, tell me. You know the house rules.” 

Minhyuk scurries after the other two out the door. “You were already asleep!”

Jooheon and Minhyuk have been dating for about a month after a long and somewhat flirtatious friendship. Kihyun doesn’t mind him sleeping over, but it is house rules that the other roommate must consent (“No one gets sexiled in this family!” their president had said). Not that Minhyuk and Jooheon were having sex yet, he hoped since he’d been in the room with them. But even if Minhyuk did ask for the room entirely, Kihyun would probably give it to him. It was hard to deny Minhyuk, especially from someone that made him so happy. 

Their frat house is silent on this bright Monday morning. Most of their housemates, many of whom are seniors, have avoided taking morning classes this semester. Upperclassmen perks and all that. They’ve almost made it to the front door when there’s a sudden creak at the top of the stairs. Seokjin waves, smiling at them, also wearing a gym uniform. 

“Jin!” Minhuk says, louder than he should this early in the morning, “please tell me our honorable president has gym 101 too!” He bounds over to him and baps him on the shoulder excitedly. 

Jin laughs, “Yes, sadly.”

“Woohoo!” Minhuk is now bounding out the door. “This is going to be so much fun!” 

Kihyun looks at Jooheon, who shrugs and follows Minhyuk. He’s got both hands in his pockets, but when he catches up, Minhuk loops his arm through one of Jooheon’s. Jooheon looks at Minhyuk and his face lightens a little as Minhyuk gazes at the bright morning around him. 

Kihyun sighs. 

“Don’t worry,” Jin says, “We’ll find ours some day.”

——————————————————————

Jin and Kihyun stop at the water fountain on the way into the gym (and they stop to complain about the members of their fraternity who can’t cook or clean worth a damn) and when they get to class both Minhyuk and Jooheon look grumpy. 

“What happened to you two?” Kihyun asks as they set down their bags. 

“Not what, but who.” Jooheon pouts. 

“You’ll never believe who our TA is.” Minhyuk says exasperated.

Jin’s about to ask, when a loud voice cuts in. 

“Alright ladybugs, who is ready to work out!!!!” 

All eyes settle on the sculpted bleach blonde standing at the front of the room. Kihyun and Jin’s eyes go wide as they glance to each other and groan. 

“My name is Jackson Wang and this is the hardest gym 101 you’ll ever take!” He grins evilly, which Kihyun swears is in his direction, clipboard in hand. They all knew Jackson, all liked Jackson. He was the president of the frat theirs was closest too and neighbors with. He was great at fundraising and even better at parties. But he was intense. And maybe a little insane, Kihyun thought to himself. They were going to get their asses kicked. 

“Partner up for warm ups!” Jackson blows his whistle as the actual gym coach just shakes his head. 

Minhyuk immediately latches his arms around Jooheon’s neck. 

“Like that was a surprise.” Kihyun says aloud, before turning to Jin, but then- 

“Jin-hyung, will you be my partner?” A small but confident voice from the behind them says. It’s Jungkook, one of their new brothers and Kihyun knows he’s screwed. 

Jin’s eyes soften like a fond mother’s, as he is as much the fraternity mother as president. “Of course my child!” He smiles, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“I thought we were brothers..” Jungkook mumbles under his breath. 

Kihyun just now takes stock of the room filled with other students. There’s a bunch of girls standing at the front, either looking around in anticipation at the boys or holding each other’s hands. There’s a group of boys who look like they don’t do sports to his right, and to his left the most beautiful guy he’s ever seen. WAIT WHAT? 

Kihyun’s head does a little snap back to the left as he takes in the structured art sculpture of human form. And that face! Oh my gosh, look away Kihyun look away! 

The other guy blinks a few times at him and then, if Kihyun is not mistaken from the corner of his eye, he moves towards him. He moves towards him??? 

“Hey,” the beautiful guy says softly, “my friends kind of ditched me, do you want to be partners?”

He gestures at the two guys who are with him that Kihyun hadn’t even noticed. Another sculpted man who was grinning at a tall noodle man who seemed to be teasing him.

Kihyun looks into his eyes (his warm chocolate chip cookie brown eyes, stop) and says “Sure, that sounds great.” But he feels like kicking himself the second he remembers that this perfectly proportioned human being is going to be his gym partner and be with him in the gym and see him work out. But he gets to see him work out? Oh shit, oh shit, oh-

“I’m Hyunwoo.” the beautiful guy says, finally giving himself a name other than what Kihyun has been calling him in his head (beautiful guy).

“I’m Kihyun.” 

And Kihyun didn’t like to be dramatic, because all hands are warm to the touch, but he swore there was a little extra heat with this one.

——————————————————————

Their first gym class went by without issue, despite Jackson’s warnings, the first class was mostly just about the rules of the equipment with a few demonstrations of form. Kihyun was more than happy to be Hyunwoo’s spotter as he showed off his weight lifting to the class- it meant he got a front row seat. 

When they parted ways, Hyunwoo had given him a small wave and said “See you next time.” before returning to his friends. Kihyun just waved back with a smile. And maybe he stared for too long because Jungkook laughed at him. Which earned him a hard glare from Kihyun.

“Maybe he’s the one” Jin whispered sing-songedly as they headed out the door. 

“What! No! We only just met!” Kihyun protested, but Jin just shrugged before stopping mid-step. Jungkook almost bumped into him. 

“What are you doing, hyung?” Jungkook said, but Jin just shushed him before sashaying (what?) up to the gym’s front desk. Kihyun looked over at Minhyuk, whose eyebrows were clear up his forehead. Jooheon was giggling. 

“What’s happening?” Jungkook said as they all watched Jin slide his elbow onto the desk and lean sideways, looking at the desk boy who was reading a book. 

Jooheon whispered. “That’s Namjoon. Jin’s in love with him.”

“WHAT!” Minhyuk and Kihyun said loudly, before being shushed by Jooheon. 

Jin turned around to give them a stern glare, as this had caused Namjoon to look up from his book. 

“He keeps asking him out but Namjoon keeps saying… well he actually doesn’t say no.” Jooheon continued. 

“Hey Jin-hyung, can I help you?” Namjoon said blankly. 

“I’m just going to give you my gym card, so I can check you out.” Jin said, beaming. 

“That’s for the library not the gym, Jin.”

“Dammit!!!” Jin huffed away, meeting up with his friends who stood with eyes wide. 

“He says he’ll maybe say yes to me if I think of a good pick up line. But sometimes I just get really nervous around him. I’ll think of one someday.” He said, a little out of breath, as they headed outside. 

Kihyun looked over his shoulder to see a grinning Namjoon watching them go. “I think you’ll get him someday soon, Jin-hyung.”


	2. Gym Class #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m terrible at running, you’re terrible at talking, we’re balanced partners,” Kihyun smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh please just ignore all of their ages/years
> 
> thank you for the kudos/bookmarks on chapter one?? it was a really nice surprise
> 
> thanks to my best friend for proofreading/advice 
> 
> all chapters will probably be somewhere between 1k-1.5k or something like that idk trying to make time! this is new! and fun! but also life gets in the way!

Their next gym class came quicker than expected. (“It’s only one day apart!” Minhyuk had said loudly, already dressed and ready, when both Kihyun and Joohoen whined about getting up.)

Minhyuk pulled the covers off of Jooheon who retaliated loudly and pulled them back. Kihyun, who was getting up, watched as Minhyuk then launched himself on top of Jooheon, who groaned. 

“Jooheon-aaah” Minhyuk whispered lightly, petting his head. “It’s time to get up.”

Jooheon hummed in response. 

“Please get up, I don’t want to be evil and for you to hate me. We have to go to class.”

A little louder hum. 

“Come on, Jooheon-ah.” He planted a soft kiss on his forehead, as Jooheon blinked his eyes open. 

“You guys are gross,” Kihyun interjected on their moment, halfway into his gym clothes.

“You’re just jealous,” Minhyuk responded, without glancing at him, slowly helping sleepy Jooheon get out of bed. 

“Is it going to be like this every morning for gym class?” Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“Are you going to drool over your partner for every gym class?” Minhyuk shot back. 

“I- NO. I don’t- I wasn’t drooling!” Kihyun tried. 

Jooheon smiled slyly as he slipped into his gym tee, “Maybe we can all have sleepovers before gym class.”

Kihyun turned red from the chin up as Minhyuk let out a delighted giggle. 

“You never know! You could be doing sit-ups to your soulmate!” They laughed as Kihyun made a beeline out of the room, ears ringing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

If Kihyun had thought that Hyunwoo was beautiful the first day of class, he definitely wasn’t prepared for the second. Hyunwoo and his buff buddy (Kihyun overheard his name, Wonho) were both already sweating.

Hyunwoo was glistening, actually glistening, and where did he get a gym shirt without sleeves? Kihyun wondered to himself, before realizing that Hyunwoo and Wonho probably cut the sleeves off themselves. Kihyun smirked, what a couple of gym bros. A couple of really attractive gym bros. They were both attractive, but one was more attractive-er, wait. Kihyun mentally face palmed himself, that's not even a word.

The whistle screeched and all eyes snapped to Jackson, who smiled mischievously. 

“Today’s running day.” He said, voice low, to a room full of groans. 

“Let’s get started!” was yelled immediately afterward. They did a couple of simple stretches and a brief cardio circuit before getting ready for their run. Two miles Jackson had said. Jungkook had looked excited like this would be easy. The rest of them weren’t so sure. 

Kihyun eyed Hyunwoo out of the corner of his eye. Even his back was beautiful. It was broad and then his waist was trim, and then the rest of his body was super proportional (Kihyun wasn’t sure that he cared about people’s proportions but Hyunwoo was perfectly proportional). 

Kihyun was normally so sure of himself- poised, prepared, and damn if he didn’t think so himself, he was pretty. Something about Hyunwoo caught him off guard. His stomach was buzzing with energy and warmth. 

“Hey.” Hyunwoo’s kinda soft, but deep voice said, closer than it should have been. 

“Hey!” Kihyun started, realizing only now that he had zoned out. 

Hyunwoo smiled, “Jackson said we should keep pace with our partners.”

“Oh,” Kihyun said, “I guess I zoned out for that part.” 

“Yeah, you looked kind of dazed?” Hyunwoo tilted his head slightly; it was cute. 

“Whoops.” Kihyun blinked and put a hand through his hair absentmindedly. “I’m actually pretty shit at running, so sorry in advance.”

“Let’s stop talking and get running people!” Jackson yelled, blowing the whistle and movement started on the track. 

They started at a mild pace in the middle of the pack. Jungkook and Jin in the front, Minhyuk and Jooheon behind them. Their actual gym coach encouraged them just to finish at their own pace, while Jackson shouted a bit wilder encouragements. 

“So Hyunwoo,” Kihyun started, “What year are you?”

“I’m a senior. Waited way too long to take gym. What about you?”

Kihyun smiled. “Same.”

“What’s your major?” Hyunwoo was smiling back. Kihyun’s heart was beating faster, was it the running?

“Culinary Arts.You?”

Hyunwoo’s expression was a little surprised. “Physical Therapy…. culinary is art? Oh, sorry I mean, cooking is art? Wait, sorry.” He was blushing a little now, eyes squinting. 

Kihyun laughed. Confused Hyunwoo made him feel better about being less confident in himself and his running. “It’s just culinary classes with a fancy name,” he explained, “but I’d consider some chefs to be artists.”

Hyunwoo nodded a bit. “Yeah, you’re right. Good food is an art. So you can cook?” Then he face palmed, causing Kihyun to laugh harder. “Of course you can cook. Sorry.” Hyunwoo’s face was bright red now. “I’m kind of terrible at talking.”

“I’m terrible at running, you’re terrible at talking, we’re balanced partners,” Kihyun smirked.

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo grunted, face finally getting less red. They ran in silence for a few laps. Kihyun was starting to get worn out. Hyunwoo pretended not to notice and slowed a bit with him. 

“Hey, only two more to go,” Hyunwoo said, eyeing Kihyun from the side.

“Ugh, feels like a lifetime.” Kihyun rolled his eyes, making Hyunwoo grin. 

“So, did all your senior friends wait to take gym too?” Hyunwoo asked, trying to get the focus off of running. 

“My friends?” Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo, who nodded in the direction of the others. Jungkook was cheering Jin on as they ran their final lap. Joohoen and Minhyuk were behind them, looking a little less cheerful and more worn out than usual. 

“Oh! They’re in my frat. Jin is our president and a senior, Minhyuk and Jooheon are Juniors, and Jungkook is a freshman. He’s taking gym at the right time at least. Minhyuk is my roommate, though since he’s started dating Jooheon, it’s felt like they’re both my roommates.”

“I wondered if they were dating,” Hyunwoo said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, it’s new. It’s cute. Just annoying because they always have so much energy. Last night they wouldn’t quit yelling during board games and it was so hard to get them to calm down for bed afterward.”

“You sound like their mother.” 

Kihyun blushed.

“It’s cute.”

Jackson blew the whistle as they crossed the line, saving Kihyun from Hyunwoo seeing him turn even more like a tomato as they glanced towards the loud noise. 

“Hyunwoo, I’ve gotta say, I’ve seen you run faster.” Jackson shook his head. 

“Yeah, Hyunwoo, stop flirting and run faster.” Hyungwon jabbed out of nowhere, earning a loud laugh and slap on the arm from Wonho. Hyunwoo and Kihyun both got flustered. 

“Woohoo!” Minhyuk yelled, holding up his and Jooheon’s linked hands as they crossed the finish line. “We made it!” Jooheon looked a little more out of breath than Minyuk but smiled wide when Minhyuk wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Stop celebrating, you were the slowest!” Jackson said, exasperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I getting personality types right? let me know if not in the comments!! 
> 
> or like if you have any suggestions at all ^


	3. The Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like when the UNDERAGE CHILDREN ARE DRINKING!” Jin suddenly yelled as the sound of breaking glass came from the kitchen.

The next two days were painfully Hyunwoo free, at least in the real world. Kihyun’s thoughts, however, were Hyunwoo filled, so much so that Minhyuk was snapping in front of his face in the mirror. 

“Getting ready is your favorite part! What’s up with you?” Minhyuk’s hands were on his hips, silky shirt half buttoned and brush in his hand. 

“Nothing!” Kihyun snapped a little and picked up the highlighter brush lying on the counter. He applied a light layer to his cheekbones. “Just tired.”

“I’m tired too.” said a different voice and Kihyun jumped. Jooheon peeked his head over the edge of the bathtub and grinned at him. “Probably time we take a shot.”

“Where did you come from!?” Kihyun asked loudly. 

“He always takes pre-party naps in the bathtub while Minhyuk gets ready,” Jin said, waltzing in and slinging an arm around Kihyun’s shoulder. Minhyuk pecked Jooheon on the head affectionately and then patted him. 

“How did you know that?”Kihyun asked incredulously.

Jin turned to him slowly and placed both hands on each shoulder. “I’m the house mother- I know everything.”

“Like when the UNDERAGE CHILDREN ARE DRINKING!” Jin suddenly yelled as the sound of breaking glass came from the kitchen. 

“Changkyun or Jungkook?” Minhyuk asked, holding Jooheon’s hand to get him out of the tub. 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun said at the same time Jooheon said, “Jungkook.”

“Oh, place your bets gentleman!” Minhyuk grinned cheekily. 

“A dare,” Jooheon smirked, “at any point in the night.”

“Deal.” Kihyun smiled back as they shook hands and rushed out into the kitchen. Jin stood, arms crossed, staring at the two younger boys and the broken shot glass on the floor. 

“Jungkook did it!” Changkyun yelled before darting out of the center to hide behind Jooheon.   
“Traitor!” Jungkook yelled back but turned to Jin.

Jin sighed. “My child, my youngest baby child, did you do this?”

“It was an accident hyung!”

“Ha!” Jooheon said and stuck his tongue out at Kihyun, who stuck his tongue out back. 

“I hope this doesn’t come back to bite me in the ass,” he said as they all prepared to take a shot (of Tequila, Jin had decided, “to spice up the night”).

“I hope it does come back to bite you in the ass,” Minhyuk said, shot glass raised, “preferably in the form of a very fine man.”

Kihyun choked, mid-swallow. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The party was at Jackson’s frat, just a couple houses down their street. 

“If he tries to yell at us like we’re in gym class, I’m leaving,” Jooheon said as they walked through the doors. 

It was only 10 PM and the party was already in full swing. The music was loud, the bass was louder. A hoard of people was dancing in the middle of the living room, singing along to the words off-key. The hallways were wall-to-wall with shoulders as they pushed their way to the kitchen. Jungkook waved at another young friend and darted off into the abyss of people. 

“Let’s dance!” Minhyuk yelled above the noise, giving an affectionate tug on Jooheon’s arm. Another pair into the fray. 

The rest made their way into the kitchen to put their donation beer somewhere cold and find more alcohol in the process. Kihyun was way too sober for the blaring tunes and sloppy drunks.

They found Jackson standing in the kitchen, playing gently with the hands of a slender, softer looking guy who was sitting on the counter. Kihyun knew Mark’s name, and the fact that he was never far from Jackson or vice versa, but they hadn’t ever really spoken. Jackson waved them over when he finally looked around the room. 

“Just put the beer in the ice on the porch!” He said, and Jin and Changkyun left to take it. 

Jackson turned around, leaning into Mark, using his thighs as armrests. Mark slung his arms around Jackson’s neck and smiled at Kihyun. 

“Jackson’s trying to play matchmaker with you.”

“Hey!” Jackson said annoyed but also, Kihyun thought, fond as he slapped Mark on the leg. “You and that jock style guy, what was his name again? Doesn’t matter. You guys have puppy dog eyes for each other.” To emphasize his point, he stuck out his bottom lip. 

“This coming from the guy who yelled at us not to flirt while running.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“I was trying to help you realize you were both flirting! And he can definitely run faster. You will too when P.E. and I are done with you. And you guys need to get a good grade too!”

Kihyun huffed a little. “I can get a guy on my own.”

“Well, I already invited him to this party so you can thank me later.”

“You WHAT?”

Mark laughed lightly. Jackson grinned. “I invited him to this party! Some of our fraternity brothers work out with him and Wonho, and Mark is friends with Hyungwon, so I invited the three of them. Don’t know if they’ll actually show up though. We’ll see!”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Changkyun, I’m the wrong person to ask about how to ask a girl, or anyone for that matter, out,” Jin said as they opened the door onto the porch. 

“But you’re our mom, you’re supposed to have the best advice!” 

“Well I’ve asked Namjoon out like 20 times and he still hasn’t said yes!”

“Namjoon, huh?” A third voice quipped from the corner of the porch. He was leaning his chest over the edge lazily, beer in hand, eyes to the darkness.

“Yoongi, hey,” Changkyun said. “Jin, this is Yoongi, we’re in the same major.”

Yoongi turned, “Oh, I’ve definitely heard about Jin.”

Jin stopped, stark still above the ice bucket, holding the case of beer. 

“Yeah, Namjoon talks about him a lot huh hyung?” Changkyun wiggled his eyebrows at Jin, depositing his own beer in the bucket before grabbing one and heading over to Yoongi, who was surveying Jin.   
“I wasn’t sure he was actually going to be as handsome as Namjoon described, but I guess he does look pretty good,” Yoongi said, taking a swig of his beer. 

“Well, he never tells Jin that, I only hear him talking to you about it in the studios, but when Jin compliments him he just puts it off.”

“Oh, he definitely likes him,” Yoongi said with satisfaction and a grin. Jin was still standing still, eyes a bit glazed over. 

“You don’t say? Has he said anything besides that Jin is handsome?” He better get so many cooked meals out of this wingman information gathering he was doing for his hyung. 

Yoongi’s smirked. “He has a notebook?”

Changkyun stopped mid-sip, “A notebook?”

“Where he writes down the pick-up lines Jin says to him.”

The case of beer cans hit the ground with a thud. Changkyun and Yoongi’s heads snapped up with a snicker. 

“Aw look zombie mom’s alive,” Changkyun said and Yoongi laughed. 

The porch door opened. Speak of the devil. All eyes went to Namjoon.

“Hey.” He said after a second, hand still on the door. “Just came to get a beer during the song.” 

Yoongi and Changkyun swiveled their eyes to Jin, who said “Oh, here!” before promptly tripping over the dropped case and into the ice bucket. Jin struggled, surprised for a second before rising to a stand in the ice bucket, in the silence of the porch. His was staring at his feet. 

“You were so hot I had to cool off.” He suddenly grinned at Namjoon and started laughing at himself. 

Namjoon promptly shut the door without a beer. Changkyun and Yoongi erupted into laughter and helped a shivering Jin out of the ice bucket. They all sat on the ground and laughed. Tears were rolling down Jin’s cheeks. 

“You really think he liked that?” He said through remaining giggles. “He ran away!”

“To hide how much he liked it, I bet,” Changkyun responded. 

“He won’t be able to hide it for much longer, I promise,” Yoongi said knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asked my best friend what she pictured them doing at a party and she said she wanted embarrassment and an "ice princess ice bucket moment" so


	4. The Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its past midnight and Kihyun is pretty sure that everyone is plastered, or at least a bit tipsy.

Its past midnight and Kihyun is pretty sure that everyone is plastered, or at least a bit tipsy. He had no idea where their youngest members were at the moment, but he could spy Minhyuk and Jooehoen across the room. They were finally sitting after dancing for almost two hours. Minhyuk was perched on Jooheon’s lap, arms draped around his shoulders, whispering in his ear. Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“Wanna bet how long it will take them to start making out?” He asked Jin, who sat beside him on the couch. 

“Huh, what?” Jin turned to him, surprised.

“Wanna bet on Minhyuk and Jooheon. Kissing. Soon.”

“I don’t bet on my children!” Jin scoffed, hand to heart like a Hollywood actress, “Plus, they’re already making out.”

Kihyun turned back around and saw that they were indeed, making out. Jooheon’s hand gripped Minhyuk’s thigh, and was that tongue?

“Hey, keep it in your mouth!” He yelled across the room, earning a middle finger from Minhyuk without even a glance. Kihyun looked over at Jin, bored. “Back to staring at Namjoon, I see?”

He was in the other far corner of the room, manning the music. 

“It’s cute when he bops his head to the beat,” Jin said quietly with a smile. “He’s so into it. It’s like he’s in his own little world.”

“Just ask him out, mom, geez.”

“I need a shot.”

And then, a familiar name gets yelled. “HYUNWOOooo, I see your cute gym partner over there!”

Cue the neck snapping. And there he was, Hyunwoo, looking amazing as ever. It dawns on Kihyun that he’s never seen him in anything but gym clothes. He’s wearing a black bomber jacket over a white tee that’s clinging sinfully to his chest. Kihyun is pretty sure he sighs out loud. 

Wonho is the source of the voice, he, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon having just walked through the door. Wonho was noticeably drunk by the way he was grinning and moving. Hyunwoo’s eyes finally rested on Kihyun. 

“HEY CUTE GYM PARTNER!” Wonho waved, arm fully extended in the air. 

“Shhhhh!” Hyungwon giggled fighting to take Wonho’s arm down and then clinging to his bicep.

Hyunwoo’s head was in one of his hands. It was adorable. Kihyun couldn’t tell if he was blushing in the harsh party lighting. He also couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or Jin’s leaning over and unbuttoning one of Kihyun’s buttons on his silky shirt “for luck” that gave him confidence, but he waved back.

“Hey, cute gym partner!” 

Wonho grinned, and Hyunwoo looked a little less embarrassed, maybe even a little pleased, as the trio made their way over to the couch. After brief introductions between friends, everyone stood around kind of awkwardly. 

Jin spoke up. “Wanna take a shot? Kihyun and I were just about to take a shot when you guys walked in.”

Kihyun’s eyes go big as Wonho yells in agreement. 

“Are you drunk too?” Kihyun says to Hyunwoo as they make their way to the kitchen. 

“Not even. Someone has to keep an eye on those two. You?”

“A bit buzzed, but still here.”

Yoongi is in the kitchen, with what Kihyun thinks is the biggest bottle of tequila he’s seen in his life. 

“Jin doesn’t need liquid luck for asking Namjoon out, he needs some liquid courage.” He’s saying as he starts pouring the group a round. 

“You’re asking out a guy!” Wonho grins excitedly at Jin and grabs him by the shoulders. “Is he cute? You could get someone cute.”

Jin is surprisingly smiling. “He’s very cute”

“Gross,” Yoongi says, but he’s smiling. 

“No one is cuter than Wonnie though!” Wonho says, and Hyungwon looks away with a faint blush. 

“Are they dating?” Kihyun is glad for an excuse to get close and whisper in Hyunwoo’s ear.

“They wish,” he whispers back, warm breath way too close to Kihyun. He tries not to laugh- it tickles. And Hyunwoo’s presence is warm. “They’re so oblivious.”

“I’ve never seen Kihyun-hyung take a shot,” Changkyun sneers from where he and Jungkook sit at the kitchen bar. 

Kihyun shoots him a glare.

“Who are all these people?” Jungkook asks, head leaning on one hand lazily across the counter.

“These are our… gym friends” Kihyun says after a moment of thought. 

Changkyun grins evilly and catches Kihyun’s eye, before gesturing with his eyes at Hyunwoo. How does he even know about this?! Kihyun thinks to himself before deciding he probably needs to blame Lee Minhyuk, the most talkative person he knows. 

“SHOTS!” Wonho yells, one arm around Hyungwon and the other fist pumping into the air. 

Yoongi passes them around, “And none for the babies,” he says as the two stick their tongues out at him. 

“To … what are we toasting to?” Hyungwon says and looks around confusedly at the circle of varied drunk people. 

“Cute boys!” Kihyun says and immediately throws it back.   
________________

“Hey,” Jin said quietly. 

The music was loud. He had headphones in. Louder, Jin. Right. Wait?

“LOUDER, JIN!” So that wasn’t in his head. He turned his head to see Kihyun across the room. 

“Don’t waste my tequila!” Yoongi yelled, raising the bottle. Right. Tequila. He turned back around.

“HEY!” He said louder. 

He was already looking at him now. Namjoon. Gosh, he was cute. His face was doing the surprised questioning eyebrow raise thingy. Jin loved that. His sleeves were too long for his arms. Cute. Jin waved. Namjoon slid his headphones off. 

“Hey,” he smiled a little, “what’s up?”

“I just, I came to tell you that you have good jams.” It came out quickly, it was wrong. It was right, dammit, but it was wrong. Maybe being drunk was a bad idea, Jin thought. 

“Thanks. Are you having a good time?”

Jin was still caught up in his mishap. “No.”

Namjoon looked surprised. 

“WAIT,” Jin said, eyes going huge. Oh no. He was going to ramble. It was going to happen. It was happening. “Yes, but no to the other thing. No that wasn’t what I was going to say. But also that’s not right either. You have great jams. But that’s not what I came over here to say. I’m having a great time. Great jams. Great party. Just said the wrong thing.” He facepalmed. 

Namjoon looked way too amused, he was grinning. “Glad I don’t get drunk as a DJ so I can remember this, because it looks like you won’t.”

“I will,” Jin said, suddenly serious. “It’s important.”

“Oh, it is? What is it then?”

Liquid courage. Jin placed his hand on top of Namjoon’s on the DJ table. He looked him in the eyes. Which is what you normally do when talking, he has pretty eyes, oh my go- stay on track, Jin. 

“Namjoon-ah,” was the music fading away like a romance movie? “I really like you. Do you want to go out sometime?”

There was silence. Jin realized the music had actually quit. Shit, he had distracted Namjoon from his job. A lot of people were looking at them. He felt queasy. Embarrassment? Tequila? Both? He couldn’t look at Namjoon anymore. 

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you.” Jin’s head snapped up. Namjoon was grinning. Jin was grinning.

“Okay, cool.” There was really loud cheering from the other corner of the room. Namjoon put the music back on and shook his head a little. 

“We’ll talk about it when you’re sober, okay?”

“Okay!!” Jin thought his heart was going to burst and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

“Okay,” Namjoon grinned back as Jin skipped all the way back to his cheering group of friends. 

Hyunwoo had slung his arm around Kihyun in the cheering fest that had erupted. Kihyun’s face was warm. It was a good night. Minhyuk and Jooheon, surprisingly not that drunk, came to escort the drunk group home. Kihyun waved and winked at Hyunwoo as he followed their group towards the door. 

“I’m saving my dare for another night,” Jooheon said to him slyly, “I got distracted and I am going for that slow burn.”

Kihyun shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” But he was glad their bet didn’t come back to bite him in the ass- yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any silly/bright ideas about what these hooligans would do in college, let me know?? i might put it in there
> 
> also my best friend requested the tequila, as you all know by now she dictates plot points 
> 
> I am a little sorry that I got distracted from showki but I also love namjin soooooo


	5. The Bet Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wouldn’t want to work out with you meatheads either.” Minhyuk said. “Besides, I like a little extra squish.” He said, grinning at Jooheon. 
> 
> “Heeey!”
> 
> “It was a compliment!” Minhyuk squished his cheek a little. “Besides, I think I’d be better off in the gym than Kihyun.”

The next few gym classes pass without any notable moments. At least, if you asked Minhyuk who had taken it upon himself to intensely observe Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s every move.

For Kihyun however, every exercise where he and Hyunwoo were together was a moment worth committing to memory forever. There were the sit-ups where he and Hyunwoo held each other’s feet. Did this qualify as a foot kink, he wondered. Was It appropriate to kiss your sit up partner when you came up? Or there were bench presses when he got to stand above Hyunwoo and watch his chest and arms so closely. And sometimes after they ran Hyunwoo would slap him on the back and tell him good job. 

Kihyun thought he was going to hate gym class, and while he definitely hated the exercise, time with Hyunwoo made him love it. 

Since they had taken those shots together, their friend groups had begun talking a bit before or after gym class. Jackson even spared them a few words before kicking their asses. 

“Mark’s started to work out and it’s so hot.” He said making a beeline for them after class one day. “Look.” He nodded in the direction of the weight room, where Mark was working his shoulders. He was sweating, which reminded Kihyun to glance over at Hyunwoo because Hyunwoo was always sweating after gym class. He somehow glistened under the ugly yellow-toned gym lights. 

Hyunwoo caught his glance, and smiled, causing Kihyun’s ears to go red as he quickly looked back towards the weight room. 

Wonho whistled, and Kihyun noticed Hyungwon glare at him sideways. “So, will he be joining our work-out sessions now?”

“I don’t think so, at least not yet. Since he just started he doesn’t want to work out with us meatheads.”

“I wouldn’t want to work out with you meatheads either,” Minhyuk said. “Besides, I like a little extra squish.” He said, grinning at Jooheon. 

“Heeey!”

“It was a compliment!” Minhyuk squished his cheek a little. “Besides, I think I’d be better off in the gym than Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s cheeks reddened in addition to his ears, aware of Hyunwoo’s interested gaze. “You could not.”

“Momma smells a bet.” Jin smiled, between them. 

“Who’s betting?” Namjoon said, walking up and placing his arm around Jin’s shoulders. 

“Betting on which of the non-athletes can do better in the gym.” 

“I bet I could do better than you,” Namjoon said lazily. 

“What!” Jin yelled.

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Kihyun smirked.

“Don’t be so giddy, you’re not in the clear yet.” Jooheon pouted. 

“Well, I bet Hyungwon can beat you, Jooheon.” Kihyun spat. Hyungwon rolled his eyes. 

Wonho grinned. “Now that I’d like to see.”

“I’d like to see Mark beat Jungkook,” Jackson said, as Mark walked into their circle.

“What, why?”

“This is a mess,” Hyunwoo said quietly, shaking his head. 

“But one you’d like to watch,” Minhyuk said matter-of-factly, wiggling his brows. “What do you think, what would you like to see us do?”

Color rose to Hyunwoo’s cheeks as he shrank away from the circle. “Uh..”

“I think he’d prefer just to see-ow!” Hyungwon was saying before Wonho elbowed him in the ribs.

“Plank contest.” Hyunwoo finally spoke. Kihyun nodded, he could do that…hopefully. Minhyuk nodded fervently. 

Jungkook sighed. “Piece of cake. What happens to the losers?”

Everyone went silent. Jackson put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. Wonho shrugged. 

“Winner gets to dye the loser's hair.” Jooheon said.

Immediately there was retaliation. Minhyuk playfully hit his boyfriend on the arm. Hyunwoo’s eyebrows were halfway up his forehead. Jin’s mouth was hanging open. Namjoon cursed. 

“Say what you want, but Kihyun owes me a dare so he’ll be taking this bet.” Jooheon continued smugly, crossing his arms.

“Oh, I hope I win so this finally comes back to bite you in the ass!” Minhyuk yelled, high-fiving his boyfriend. 

Kihyun panicked internally. Knowing Jooheon, being the pain in Kihyun’s ass that he was, he would pick something shitty. Like green. Kihyun’s hair would look terrible green and then Hyunwoo would think he was ugly and then he definitely wouldn’t have a chance with him. Kihyun had to win. 

Wonho turned to Hyungwon, “Hm… I don’t know if this would actually be a losing thing for you, because with your face you could pull off anything, model boy.”

Missing the compliment, Hyungwon said, “So, you think I’m going to lose?”

“I didn’t say that!” Wonho waved his hands, sheepishly. 

“Babe, don’t ruin my worldwide handsome look,” Jin said, leaning into Namjoon’s side.

“Babe, you’re always going to be worldwide handsome.”

“Even when Namjoon wins and your hair gets dyed,” Kihyun said. Jin slapped his arm.

The whistle blew. “ENOUGH WITH THE CHATTER!” Jackson yelled. “LET’S GET ON WITH IT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh this is actually a mess? and im so sorry this is a bit short, its been a busy week. 
> 
> for real shit, let me know your thoughts/opinions good or bad because I'd actually like to get better at writing
> 
> leading up to some things I promise


	6. The Bet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson blew the whistle. Kihyun wondered if Jackson had a penchant for ruining all his moments. 
> 
> Everyone save the actual gym bros, Jackson, Hyunwoo, and Wonho, got on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a busy two weeks (excuses, excuses) 
> 
> let's get to it

Everyone started to get prepped. Kihyun wasn’t sure why everyone was prepping for a plank contest, but Jooheon was whispering in Minhyuk’s ear as Minhyuk nodded with a determined face (“You are stronger than Kihyun, you will beat him, and we will use it to make Hyunwoo fall in love with him”), Jackson was wiping the sweat off of Mark’s face with a towel, Namjoon and Jin were eyeing each other up, Wonho had an arm slung around Hyungwon and was trying to whisper what sounded like tips to him, Jungkook was getting water, Hyunwoo….

Hyunwoo wandered over to Kihyun. 

“Hey.” He smiled.

“Hey.” Kihyun smiled back. Was smiling always like this? His chest didn’t feel this warm when he was smiling at anyone else. 

“Nervous?” Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun hummed thoughtfully and decided to be honest, “Maybe a little. Not for physical activity, but just of the consequence of losing.”

“Fair enough.” They were silent, Kihyun looked down at his feet. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you could beat Minhyuk easy,” Hyunwoo said suddenly. 

“Really?” Kihyun looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah!” Hyunwoo said energetically and then scratched the back of his head at Kihyun’s startled expression. “You look… uh… fit. Yeah, let’s see those muscles!”

Kihyun flexed, though everything in his head screamed “no!” because he knew the state of his muscles. He smiled though at the mildly flustered Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo leaned over and pinched his arm with a smile. “See, I was right! You can definitely win with those!”

Jackson blew the whistle. Kihyun wondered if Jackson had a penchant for ruining all his moments. 

Everyone save the actual gym bros, Jackson, Hyunwoo, and Wonho, got on the floor. 

Kihyun was facing Minhyuk. Jooheon was facing Hyungwon. Jungkook was facing Mark. Namjoon was facing Jin. Minhyuk was gritting his teeth at Kihyun. 

“Stop that. You’re never scary.” 

“Will you still love me if you lose?” Minhyuk pouted at his roommate. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Yes, fine.”

“Yay!” Minhyuk smiled triumphantly. 

“Alright, everybody up!” Jackson started. “Ready, set, go!”

The whistle blow was anticlimactic as no one moved from the plank position. Kihyun fought with his brain to shut up. He had to think of anyone but Hyunwoo right now. Hyunwoo was a distraction, but also he had to do it to keep his hair normal for Hyunwoo. Ah, fuck Hyunwoo. Exactly! the other half of his brain yelled. Kihyun shook his head to snap out of it. 

Shortly after the minute mark, Hyungwon fell. Jooheon was instantly up, running around and cheering. Wonho was poking Hyungwon in the cheek to see if he was alright. Kihyun looked across at Minhyuk, who looked slightly pained but winked. 

“Hey, Jooheon is sleeping over tonight, we can do your hair then!” 

“Shut up,” Kihyun responded. 

Two minutes. 

Namjoon looked surprisingly calm. Mark and Jungkook looked unphased, which seemed about right. Jin’s arms were shaking. 

“When did you get so physical!” Jin yelled across at Namjoon. 

“I work at the gym, Jin. I work out sometimes.” 

“How did I not know this!”

“We just started dating, love.”  
“Ughhh,” Jin groaned and flopped over on the ground. Namjoon grinned, getting up and offering a hand to his boyfriend. 

“You did great, sweetie,” Namjoon said pulling Jin up and to his side.

“Shut up,” Jin said, but he was grinning. 

Kihyun on the other hand was not- he was struggling. And from the looks of it, Minhyuk was too. Jooheon was lying on the ground next to him now, encouraging him. 

Kihyun heard a thump to his left. His arms were wobbling, but he turned his head. It was Hyunwoo, on his hands and knees beside him. 

“Hey, you can do this.” He said quietly. Kihyun blinked. 

Then his arms promptly gave out. 

Jooheon cheered and Minhyuk collapsed onto him. Kihyun slammed his fist into the ground. 

“Dammit!”

Hyunwoo placed a hand on his shoulder. Kihyun raised his head. 

“Sorry if I startled you. I thought you could use some encouragement… since Minhyuk was getting some.”

“No, that’s okay. It was my fault.” Kihyun found himself saying with a small smile. He was still upset that he lost, but less upset because Hyunwoo had been there to cheer him on. 

“Man, if that was one of us we’d be so dead,” Minhyuk muttered to Jooheon. 

“Ugh, this whole event is sappy.” Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“Only two remain,” Namjoon said. 

“C’mon Jungkook, make Mama proud!” Jin yelled. Jungkook gave him a smile. Kihyun and Minhyuk also cheered their fraternity brother on. 

“Don’t listen to them, Mark!” Jackson said. 

Four minutes had passed. Then five. Both boys wore determined grimaces on their faces. Then, Mark shot a small grin at Jackson- was it apologetic? His arms caved and he fell onto his stomach.   
“Yes!” Jin and the rest of their fraternity members immediately congratulated and cheered for their youngest member. 

“No!!!” Jackson yelled immediately running to Mark, flipping him over, and lowering himself on top of him in some sort of strange embrace. 

“Oh, get off,” Mark said. 

Jackson kissed his cheek and muttered. “I’m proud of you, loser,” which made Mark turn red. 

“And he says we’re sappy.” Minhyuk piped. 

“Hey! Don’t make me make you run in class next week!” Jackson shot, getting up. 

“Winners,” Jooheon addressed the group, “Let’s have a chat.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes as Minhyuk, Namjoon, and Jungkook went over to form a huddle with Jooheon. 

“I hate this,” Kihyun said aloud. Jin was pouting. 

“You’ll still look good,” Hyunwoo said beside him, and Kihyun’s stomach did a flip. 

“Thanks.” He said, noticing Hyunwoo’s slight coloring out of the corner of his eye. Was Hyunwoo embarrassed?

“What about me!” Jin said, full panic. 

“Oh.. uh, well you’ll look good too!” Hyunwoo tried to reassure him. Kihyun giggled, which seemed to help him loosen up. 

“I actually don’t want them to dye Mark’s hair.” Jackson said, arm around Mark’s waist. “Why did I pull you into this?”

“Because you thought I could win.”

“Oh yeah. Dammit.”

The winners circle broke out in excited giggles. Jungkook’s face did what Kihyun and Minhyuk had dubbed the bunny rabbit scrunch, and as cute as it was it meant nothing but trouble.

“Okay, we have a plan!” Minhyuk declared, slamming his fist into his palm. 

“Oh boy.” Hyunwoo said. 

“Glad you’ve caught on to our friend group quickly.” Kihyun said to him. 

“Tomorrow is Friday and all the losers should join us at the house for the hair dying party. Non-participants can come and watch a movie but have to wait for the finished product! Jooheon and I are going to bring the hair dye. Someone needs to bring beer.” Minhyuk said to the group.

“I need something stronger than that.” Hyungwon said, voicing Kihyun’s thoughts. 

“You can bring liquor if you like, but no one gets drunk until after the hair is dyed.” Namjoon said. “That would probably be better for both the dyers and the dyees.”

“I can’t believe this is happening to me.” Jin mutterd. “And in my own house!”

“It’ll be okay, hyung!” Jooheon said with a cheesy grin. 

“Will it though?” Kihyun asked him. 

“You’ll have to wait and see.”


	7. Dye Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We picked something great. It’s going to look good on all of you! I can’t believe you are doubting us.” Jooheon pouted his bottom lip but his eyes were still mischievous. 
> 
> “All of us?” Mark asked. 
> 
> “All of you!” Minhyuk nodded with certainty. 
> 
> “And now we are going to cover your eyes so it’s one big surprise!” Jooheon whipped out blindfolds and Minhyuk’s grin got 5x more evil.

Hyunwoo walked into the strangely quiet frat house. He’d stayed in the library a little later than Wonho and Hyungwon, finishing his paper before the big hair dying party. They had gone ahead. But, perhaps not, since there was no sound coming from within the house. 

“Hello?” He called out. “Is anyone here?”

No one responded. The door to his left across from the bottom of the staircase was cracked. Where was everybody? 

He pushed on the door, searching for someone alive in this frat house. They couldn’t have gotten in trouble that quickly. He was only half an hour late. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Kihyun in the corner of his bed, headphones plugged in, head bopping along to the beat. And then suddenly, he started singing. The most beautiful, angelic voice Hyunwoo had ever heard. He was beautiful, and he sounded like? Hyunwoo was screwed. 

“Wow,” he heard himself say out loud, meaning to keep it inside his head.

Kihyun jumped, ripping his headphones out. “AAAH!”

“Aah!” Hyunwoo yelled back, before realizing he shouldn't be yelling. “Ah, sorry… so sorry Kihyun! I was just trying to find people in the house! I didn’t mean to intrude!” He explained rapidly. 

Kihyun’s hand was over his chest as he let out a slow breath. “It’s fine. You just really scared me.” 

Hyunwoo smiled, trying to switch the subject and settle the atmosphere. Kihyun thought the smile was making his heart beat faster. “So, where is everyone?” He moved to sit on the bottom edge of the bed, now that Kihyun looked somewhat calmer. 

“Well,” Kihyun said thoughtfully, “Minhyuk and Jooheon didn’t get the hair dye last night because they were too busy making out somewhere, Hyungwon and Wonho went with Jin, Jackson, and Mark to pick up food. Jungkook, Namjoon, Changkyun, and Yoongi are upstairs doing something with music, rapping I think. Jungkook and Changkyun’s room has a little setup and they asked their hyungs for music help.”

“Wow, everyone disappeared so fast.”

“Yeah. And they just left a few minutes before you got here! I think it will be a half hour before they get home.” Kihyun eyed Hyunwoo, who colored a little at the thought. He’d been wanting to kiss Kihyun since they met. Since Kihyun walked into the gym room like a bright shining light. 

“What do you want to do?” Hyunwoo asked, leaning a little towards Kihyun. His eyes were bright, excited, for something Hyunwoo couldn’t place. 

“What do you want to do?” Kihyun asked back, tilting his head. 

“Uh… we could watch some tv?” Hyunwoo panicked. 

Kihyun blinked twice, face going blank. Then he smiled, “Sure, we could do that.”

They made their way into the living room where Hyunwoo sat on one end of the couch. Kihyun debated for a few moments where to sit but eventually sat down next to him in the middle of the couch. Hyunwoo smiled and Kihyun flipped on the tv. 

“We’ll just go with a classic? Friends is always on at this time. We normally play it in the background as we get ready to go out.” He said. 

“Sure,” Hyunwoo replied and they settled into a warm silence. 

Were their shoulders touching? Hyunwoo could have sworn their shoulders were not touching when Kihyun sat down at the start of this episode. That had to be twenty minutes ago. Their shoulders were touching now. Hyunwoo took a deep breathe quietly. He glanced over at Kihyun, who turned to look softly at him. 

Kihyun struck up the nerve to open his mouth, “Hey.”

“WE’RE HOOOooooOOOME!” Minhyuk yelled, flinging open the front door and holding up the plastic bags triumphantly. 

Kihyun scooted away from Hyunwoo a little bit and cursed at Minhyuk internally. Just when they were getting somewhere interesting…

The others walked in minutes afterward and everyone gathered in the living room for pizza before heading off to the bathroom. Jackson, Namjoon, and Jungkook opted out of the dying process in favor of playing video games with Wonho, Hyunwoo, and Changkyun. 

Kihyun shook his head. How did he his hair get stuck in the hands of Minhyuk and Jooheon?

The first step was the bleach. 

“Don’t worry!” Minhyuk was saying as he poured a glob of it onto Kihyun’s head. “It might burn a little but I’ve done this before and it was fine!”

It was true, Minhyuk previously had his hair a variety of colors, Jooheon too. They used to take turns dying each other’s hair when they were “just friends”. They had flirted around the idea of dating for a few months while so obviously being into each other it was sickening. Their dying each other’s hair was cute though. And if Kihyun remembers correctly, they may have even done a good job. 

The bleach did burn. Kihyun tried his best not to scratch his scalp as he sat on the floor and watched the others undergo the treatment. Hyungwon was complaining throughout, which was not a new development since he had been doing that in every gym class they had been to. 

Once they rinsed the bleach, they took their last glance in the mirror before the dye. And maybe a couple selfies. 

“I’m like Draco Malfoy but more handsome!” Jin said, giggling a little. 

“We all look like Malfoy,” Hyungwon said. 

“Shhh!” Jin said. 

Mark was biting his lip and taking pictures in the mirror. 

Kihyun glanced at him, eyebrows raised. 

“Jackson’s going to love this.” He said, shrugging. 

Kihyun, meanwhile, hated his bleached hair. Might as well see what’s next at this point. 

“Please tell me you picked something good.” He said to Jooheon with crossed arms. 

“We picked something great. It’s going to look good on all of you! I can’t believe you are doubting us.” Jooheon pouted his bottom lip but his eyes were still mischievous. 

“All of us?” Mark asked. 

“All of you!” Minhyuk nodded with certainty. 

“And now we are going to cover your eyes so it’s one big surprise!” Jooheon whipped out blindfolds and Minhyuk’s grin got 5x more evil. 

They all rolled their eyes.   
_____________

“Can we at least see it before the others do?” Kihyun asked as Minhyuk towel dried his hair. 

Minhyuk looked over to Jooheon, or at least Kihyun assumed because Minhyuk stopped talking, which was rare. 

“Sure!” He said finally and he heard one of the other blindfolded sigh in relief. 

“We will just finish drying both of your hair and then we will be done!” Jooheon said, raising the blow drying to Hyungwon’s head.

“Can’t wait,” Hyungwon said sarcastically. 

Kihyun wasn’t sure if the hair drying process was taking forever or going too fast. He was anxious, but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

“Okay,” Jooheon said, “It’s time.” Minhyuk made one of his excited noises.

Kihyun peeled off his blindfold. 

Pink. 

His hair was pink. 

And so was everyone else’s as Kihyun saw them in the mirror. 

His eyes refocused on himself. He didn’t… look bad? It was definitely a bold choice and not something he would have thought of. But seriously, it complimented his skin and made his lips appear brighter. If he hadn’t lost a bet maybe he would even say that he liked it. 

He finally turned to fully take in the others. They all looked as handsome as ever. Had he never noticed that all his friends were practically models?

Jin looked the most enamored with himself. Hyungwon was unreadable. Mark was softly touching his hair. 

“It’s kind of cool.” He said out loud. 

“I don’t love it but I guess I don’t hate it,” Hyungon said. 

“That’s a compliment coming from you!” Minhyuk responded.

“Kihyun?” Jooheon asked. 

“You guys did a good job on the dye, it looks even.” He said. 

“So I’m not dead yet?”

“Yet.” Kihyun smiled at him. 

“Everyone get in here!” Minhyuk yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfgahjksld I love these goons 
> 
> what's gonna happen when the others see their hair!! lmk


	8. Dye Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo walked in the door and everything else became white noise to Kihyun. 
> 
> He glanced around and then they locked eyes. Hyunwoo’s face got warm, color running to his cheeks and ears, and he immediately shot out of the room.

Honestly, Kihyun thought his heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. 

Surprisingly, Wonho was the first one through the door. He looked a bit out of breath like he leaped up from the couch and sprinted. He glanced quickly about the room, eyes landing on Hyungwon. 

“Oh my gosh!” He said, grinning. Kihyun didn’t miss the way Hyungwon’s cheeks turned a similar color to his hair when Wonho then reached up to touch his hair. 

A sudden crashing noise made Kihyun look away from the pair. Jackson had leapt at Mark and toppled them both backwards into the tub. Mark was rubbing the back of his head, but Jackson was above him staring. 

“Was that really necessary?” Mark said quietly.

“Yes. You look amazing. I couldn’t control myself.” Jackson said in a low voice, putting a hand on Mark’s cheek. 

“Get a room!” Jooheon yelled, and Jackson shot him a nasty glare before connecting his lips passionately with Mark. 

“Just take it as a compliment, babe,” Minhyuk said, giggling and throwing his arm around Jooheon’s shoulder. Jooheon softened and slid his arm around Minhyuk’s waist. 

Namjoon and Jin were holding each other. Kihyun rolled his eyes and saw that Jungkook and Changkyun were rolling their eyes too at the love fest before retreating from the crowded bathroom. 

Hyunwoo walked in the door and everything else became white noise to Kihyun. 

He glanced around and then they locked eyes. Hyunwoo’s face got warm, color running to his cheeks and ears, and he immediately shot out of the room. 

“What?” was Kihyun’s baffled response. He blinked. What just happened? His brain was imagining that they would have a moment, his brain thought realistically that Hyunwoo would at least say something. 

He looked at Minhyuk who had the same wide-eyed expression. He shrugged.

“Go talk to him,” Jooheon said, breaking their telepathic roommate style stare. 

“Why?” Kihyun retorted. 

“Cause you’re beautiful and it scares him!” Minhyuk said loudly, putting his hands on Kihyun’s back and pushing him towards the door. 

He found Hyunwoo in the kitchen, hand in a bag of chips. 

“Hey,” he said, a bit more aggressive than he intended.   
Hyunwoo looked surprised, eyes flared at Kihyun, “Hey?” 

“Why’d you leave?”

Hyunwoo just stared at him and his hair, hand still in the bag of chips. 

Okay, maybe he meant to be aggressive. Kihyun was getting frustrated. He wasn’t at first, but they were at least friends and Hyunwoo saw everyone else getting doted on about their new hair color. Couldn’t he at least say something instead of running away? Maybe Kihyun was kidding himself, but he thought maybe they had something. A mutual attraction? Or just a special friendship? Something? Maybe. 

“What the hell, Hyunwoo? Is my hair really that bad that you couldn’t bother to give one compliment while everyone else got smothered by their boyfriends!”

“Wonho and Hyungwon aren’t boyfriends,” Hyunwoo said quietly. 

“Not the point!” Kihyun said back, clenching his fists and turning on his heel. 

Hyunwoo reached out and grabbed his wrist. Cliche but alright, Kihyun’s brain said. He whipped his head around to face Hyunwoo. “What?”

Hyunwoo sighed. “I was just surprised.” He said quietly. 

Kihyun tilted his head, wanting more from their conversation. 

“Look,” Hyunwoo shook his head, “The pink is great on you. You look beautiful, Kihyun.” He smiled softly. Kihyun felt his lips move upward, betraying his original irritation. 

“Thank you.”

“Aaawweeeee,” Changkyun said, walking into the kitchen and across to open the liquor cabinet, with the others a few paces behind. Hyunwoo reddened and dropped Kihyun’s wrist. Kihyun internally told his own cheeks to look less like his new hair. 

“Can we drink yet?” Jungkook whined, joining Changkyun by the alcohol.

“You’re a baby!” Jin said, swatting him on the arm. 

“Moooooom.” Jungkook groaned. 

Jin turned to Namjoon excitedly, “Did you hear that babe, he called me his mom!”

“That’s… great, babe.” Namjoon said, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Mom, stop being sentimental let’s drink,” Changkyun said with a huff. 

Jin squealed. Jungkook and Changkyun poured them all shots. 

“To losing!” Jin said. 

“To winning!” Jooheon replied. 

“To the house mom!” Namjoon voiced, getting an adoring smile and flying kiss from Jin. 

“To gym class!” Jackson said, slipping his arm around Mark. 

“To pink hair,” Hyunwoo said softly, stealing a glance at Kihyun from behind everyone’s raised glasses. 

“To pink hair!!” Jooheon and Minhyuk yelled as everyone tapped their glass against the table and drank.   
_______________________

They sat in a circle, listening to loud club music, nodding their heads drunkenly. There had to be six bodies on the couch. Kihyun was sandwiched between Jin and Hyunwoo and who knows who else. He could see Jackson and Mark making out on the kitchen counter- again, this time horizontally. 

Kihyun was giggling. Hyunwoo nudged him with his shoulder, grinning in jest, but his sheer size almost jostled Kihyun off the couch. He immediately grabbed his shoulders to straighten him out and started apologizing. 

“It’s okaaaaay!” Kihyun yelled over the music. Hyunwoo still had his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun smiled. 

“Cute,” Hyunwoo whispered without thinking. He watched Kihyun’s eyes brighten a bit. The world around them was falling away, or was that just the alcohol talking?

“We should dance!” Jin yelled from beside him. The room was chaotic. Hyunwon was on Wonho’s lap and no one batted an eye. 

“Babe?” Jin said, turning to Namjoon. Namjoon shook his head, dazed. 

Jin whipped around stretching out his hand, “Ki?”

Energized by the eye gazing, Kihyun yelled “Sure!” and grabbed Jin’s hands.   
He made sure to sway his hips a little extra as he left. They took up dancing in the empty space of the room. Jooheon got up and glanced at Minhyuk, who slapped him on the ass before he went to join them. Changkyun was asleep on the other side of where Jooheon had sat. 

Minhyuk leaned over, whipping Hyunwoo on the shoulder and slurring his words.

“Looks like you’ve caught the honey nut feelios.”

“I..what? I did not! Do that!... nut. What?” Hyunwoo blinked in succession, shaking his head. 

Minhyuk slung an arm around Hyunwoo, “Relax, I didn’t say anything about nutting. I just meant you caught the feels.”

“I didn’t catch anything? I’m not sick.” Hyunwoo deadpanned. 

Minhyuk sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “You have a crush on Kihyun.”

“Ooooohhhhh,” Hyunwoo sighed, realization hitting him, and then the accusation hitting him- “Wait, no!” His cheeks colored rapidly. 

“That’s more than an alcohol red face, mister!” Minhyuk pointed. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. Except for Jooheon. But only Jooheon. Because I love him.”

“You love him?” Hyunwoo gasped.

“Don’t tell him I haven’t told him yet!” Minhyuk yelled, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“I-woh-teh-him,” Hyunwoo said muffled.

“Phew,” Minhyuk pulled his hand away, relaxing his body. 

“Wait, put it back I have to tell you a secret.” Hyunwoo laughed. Minhyuk laughed too, sliding his hand back over Hyunwoo’s mouth. 

“I-hab-a-cruhshshsh.”

“Uh-huh!” Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically. 

“On-kiybhyuuu!” Hyunwoo waved his drunk, excited hands at his sides.

“I knooooow!!!!” Minhyuk yelled and they erupted into giggles on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give credit to this one twitter fic that is where I first read "honey nut feelios" and laughed for approximately 5 minutes alone in bed past midnight. > https://twitter.com/jeonwonwuwu/status/999731629613637632?s=12
> 
> and gotta give credit to my best friend for sending it to me, also for pre-reading all the chapters and then also being subscribed and reading them again when I post them. you da best. 
> 
> and thanks to everyone who subscribed and for being patient with me. seriously I just found the statistics button and I have a couple and that makes me super exited. thanks for enjoying my little universe!


	9. Formal? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jackson was talking about his fraternity’s formal event earlier,” Hyunwoo said randomly, “Does your fraternity have one?”
> 
> “We don’t actually! They sound like fun though.”

“Hey!” Kihyun waved as Hyunwoo sat down next to him in gym class the next week. It was more than halfway through the semester and the leaves were changing.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo smiled, “You look great- I mean, your hair looks great.”

They both reddened and averted eyes for a few seconds before Kihyun muttered a “thanks” through his grin. 

“Quit flirting, it’s time to work!” Jackson said loudly, sticking his face between them and blowing the whistle, making them both jump. 

Kihyun cursed his shit luck of having friends who always interrupted. Hyunwoo shrugged. “Let’s go I guess.”

Jin and Jungkook were already running around the indoor track at a quick pace. Minhyuk and Jooheon were chatting at the water fountain. 

“You better start running,” Kihyun said over his shoulder, “Jackson just yelled at us.”

“Aw, I thought we were over the yelling.” Minhyuk pouted. 

Jackson stuck his head around the corner, seemingly out of nowhere. “Never!!”

“But we made Mark pretty!” Minhyuk whined. 

“Mark was already pretty!” Jackson shot back. 

“Prettier then!” He wiggled his eyebrows in negotiation. 

“C’mon babe, let’s get running,” Jooheon said, patting Minhyuk on the back. 

Hyunwoo looked amused as they started their run. He and Kihyun had been matching pace every class since they became gym partners at the beginning of the semester. Now the class was almost halfway over. 

“I think everyone has gotten better at running since we started,” Hyunwoo said. “You included.”

Kihyun smiled. “Thanks. I think Minhyuk would be better at running if he stopped flirting so much.”

“Does Minhyuk ever stop flirting?”

Kihyun thought for a moment. “No. At least not with Jooheon. It’s cute though, they were made for each other.”

They were silent for a bit. 

“Except it’s not cute when they won’t shut up when I’m trying to sleep,” Kihyun added. 

Hyunwoo laughed as they kept running. He couldn’t stop thinking about how even when Kihyun was frustrated, he was still so cute. They fell silent for a few laps. 

“Jackson was talking about his fraternity’s formal event earlier,” Hyunwoo said randomly, “Does your fraternity have one?”

“We don’t actually! They sound like fun though.”

“Oh.” Hyunwoo’s face fell, which seemed weird to Kihyun. 

“Oh, what?” 

“Oh, well I was going to offer to be your date since all of our friends have boyfriends,” Hyunwoo said thoughtfully, “But I guess we don’t have to worry about it!” He resumed his soft, cheerful nature. 

Kihyun’s heart threatened to stop right then, and not just because of the running.   
________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they were in the house, Kihyun turned to Jin.

“Jin-hyung, we have to throw a formal.”

“What?” Jin said, surprised. 

“Why?” Jungkook echoed his tone. 

Minhyuck, God bless Kihyun’s insightful best friend, said matter of factly, “This has to do with Hyunwoo-hyung doesn’t it?”

Kihyun sighed. Not that he was going to lie about it, but it felt harder to admit out loud.   
“He asked me today if we had a formal. Then, he had the nerve to say that if we had one he would take me because all of our other friends are couples.” Kihyun was looking at the floor. 

“Ugh, I wish he would just ask you out already!” Minhyuck rolled his eyes, “But also, I’m totally here for throwing a formal just for you to get a date. And for us all to have a hot date looking good in a suit.” He then winked at Jooheon, who flushed. 

“I vote yes,” Jooheon said. 

“I appreciate that, but technically you’re not even in our frat,” Kihyun replied. They turned back towards Jin, who had his hand on his chin thoughtfully. 

“I’m thinking about it.” He said out loud, everyone continued to stare at him in silence.

“We could throw a great party!” Minhyuk said. “So many fun themes to choose from, think of all the options!”

Kihyun nodded, thankful for Minhyuck’s support. “You would look handsome in a suit, Jin-hyung.”

“Hyung,” Jungkook said quietly, “I could bring my boyfriend.”

“YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?” Jin yelled. Everyone else’s eyes were wide. 

“Yes, moooom. I don’t have to tell you everything you know!”

“You do because you are my son!” Jin said smothering him in a hug. Jungkook gave a thumbs up to Kihyun as he gasped for air.

“Do you guys promise to help Kihyun and I clean whatever mess is made?”

They all nodded enthusiastically. 

“I think we can do it.” He smiled. Everyone cheered. Especially Kihyun, whose heart did a tiny backflip.

“What’s all the yelling for?” A voice slurred out. 

They all turned to see Changkyun at the top of the stairs, clearly just woken up, rubbing sweater paws over his eyes. 

“Kihyun’s gonna get laid!” Minhyuk yelled, earning a slap from Kihyun.

“Or a boyfriend at least.” Jooheon smiled at Kihyun, who smiled right back. 

“I hope so,” Kihyun said. 

“Good luck, hyung, but also good night, hyung.” Changkyun retreated to his room. 

The excited group at the bottom of the stairs started giggling. 

“Remind us not to wake him up earlier than noon on the day of the formal,” Jin said grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i did not forget about this its just been a crazy couple of months, but if you're still here thank u so so much and also bless ur heart. 
> 
> next chapter will probably be the last?? you can feel that lead up coming right? promise i'm not going to wait another 4+ months before updating again.


End file.
